sidereusfandomcom-20200213-history
Iotama
History Unknown to the people of Sidereus, Ophira was not the only deity that was transported from another realm at the beginning of the Fourth Age. Iotama was pulled from a realm far beyond Sidereus, another reality where the gods also failed to stop the destructive powers of evil. However in the case of Iotama, it was not the failure of the agents of light, but their participation in three Celestial Wars that destroyed the world. Exiled to Sidereus for some unknown reason, Iotama has been charged with dominion over many things by the One. Since the dawn of the Fourth Age, Iotama has gained a large - if quiet - following. A humorous deity, Iotama is something of a jester, preferring that his followers find humor in everything. This can be somwhat disquieting when one considers that he is the god of medicine. Iotama is also unique among the Ilith'ari in that he is actually a hermaphrodite. Though he typically identifies as male, he has been known to adopt female and androgynous forms. While Iotama is the god of sex, he represents sex in the most clinical manifestation of the concept. He will frequently poke fun or make jokes about the sexual act, and has been known to play pranks on mortals mid-coitus. Some religious perspectives claim that Iotama is a virgin despite being the god of sex, but this remains unsubstantiated. Relationships A relative newcomer to the Sidereus universe, Iotama originally had little to do with the other gods. However, being the joker that he is, he was quick to make friends. He has become fast friends (at least superficially) with many of the gods who find him amusing, both gods of Light and gods of Darkness. Zaria and Iotama share many positive moments, having become very good friends. Iotama has something of a "hero worship" complex with the goddess of Beauty, since he feels she will always be prettier than he is. He has also become very dear friends with Solon and Kiala. While Iotama and Zephyr no longer interact romantically, Iotama still has feelings for the Runelord. Despite the warnings and concern from the other Ilith'ari, Iotama is also close friends with both Melantha and Perdita. Dogma Laugh. Laughter is the very essence of life. Laugh through your pain, laugh through your joy, laugh when you see your children are born, and laugh when making love. Simply, laugh. Mortal life is far too short to fail to see the humor in everything that occurs. The sexual act is a beautiful thing, be it love or lust that is your pursuit, experience the joy it brings or the joy it enhances. Either way, enjoy! Care for the sick, and help ease their discomfort, but remember not to let your compassion rule your good judgement. Usher new life into this world with care, for things will be hard enough once they can stand on their own two feet - endeavor to make their entrance as easy as possible. Be fruitful and multiply! Fill the world with light and life and laughter so that all will know tht in the end at least one truth remained - the story was told and it was grand and wonderful and startling and tearful and amazing. Do not let your common sense stifle your laughter, and do not let your laughter stifle your common sense. Join hands, bind your soul to another and discover the joy that can come when you experience life through the heart of another. Whatever you do, above all... laugh! Clergy & Temples There is no formal Church of Iotama. Many cults and smaller groups have sprung up, though most focus on one aspect over another. There are Churches of Iotama that are made entirely of midwives and doctors who focus on delivering children and tending to the sick. There are other Churches that focus entirely on humor, acting and performance - entirely populated by jesters and prostitutes. There are a small number of churches that take Iotama's full portfolio into account, but these are commonly very strange organizations where most members are a jack-of-all-trades of one sort or another. Clerics and paladins of Iotama frequently wear white and grey or silver, though this is by no means a strict guideline. Clerics and paladins of Iotama are generally accepted anywhere, so they are rarely secretive about their allegiance. Appearance A capricious deity, Iotama often prefers to appear in some hilarious new form or another. He has been know to appear as a talking baby, often giving medical advice or telling very adult jokes. Occasionally he will appear as an ostrich (that can also speak) simply to trick others into believing they are insane. When he appears in his true avataric form, he has skin of jade in various colors and tones, though one arm is crafted from mithril. His one metal arm is believed to be able to change into any tool or weapon he needs at the moment. His hair is frequently worn in a long, disheveled braid of black, and his eyes sparkle like topaz. He frequently hands out small multicolored gelatinous candies shaped like bears. When he wades into battle (which he hates doing), he does so with his shield "Acumen" on the ready, trying to prevent any injuries from becoming too great. Other Details The organizational structure of the Church of Iotama is non-existent, as each cell operates roughly independent of the others. Clerics and paladins of Iotama don't really care about that either way. They have work to do and they generally get to it. Their outlook on life is certainly humorous, but they are deadly serious when the situation demands it, often covering their true focus with a well-placed joke or pun to distract their patient. most followers of Iotama wear his holy symbol, many have it tattooed somewhere as well (usually somewhere provocative). None have an issue displaying it, wherever it may be. __FORCETOC__ Category:Ilith'ari Category:Ilith'ari Lore Category:Divine Lore